Kiss Me, Kill Me
by ToxicUchiha1
Summary: LxLight. Songfic to Mest's- Kiss Me, Kill Me. It's a very unhappy Valentines Day for L and Light. Slightly AU.


A/N: So I've been obsessed with this song and L and Light, and them dying for some reason and thus this was created. XD Weird, I know. Anyways, this song fic has more story than my other one but that means I worked harder on it. I really hope you understand the story, albeit slightly AU, and come to like it. It's very LxLight, and the beginning is strange but it gets much better after the first two stanzas. So I hope you read, enjoy, and review. :} Song: Mest- Kiss Me, Kill Me. Lyrics are in the middle.

* * *

Kiss Me, Kill Me

One, two, three

It was Valentines Day. Finally. Light had been awaiting this day, working up to it, making sure his plan goes as planned. One step at a time. Dating L, gaining L's trust, just to kill him. Kill him on Valentines Day.

A tragedy that's built on destiny

L waited, excited, for Light to come into the room with the surprise he had for L. Yes, L loved Light, but that didn't mean he didn't believe Light was Kira. No, he knew Light was Kira, and that's why he had to be prepared for anytime Light was willing to kill L.

It left you with everything but

Light gave up his only thing, his love. He had none for Misa, but with L, he felt a heat unlike any other. Something stronger then he ever felt before. But that didn't matter, he had to give up L. He had to kill to save the New World he was creating, God couldn't afford to be selfish.

Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with

He was just being prepared. No. That's a lie. Once Light made the move to kill him he would take out the knife he hid in his pocket and kill Light. He had to. Had to end it all for the safety of others. He had to as L.

Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise

Light walked into his and L's shared room at the Headquarters. L was sitting on the bed, curled up, waiting. Light walked over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. L kissed back. The tension in the air grew.

This valentine is doomed

L's hand traveled to the knife, gripping the blade nervously, causing blood to form on his palm. Light broke the kiss, grabbing the watch on his wrist as he looked above L's head. L Lawliet's head.

The smell of blood has filled this room

Light could smell it, the blood he was about to have come from L. He pulled out the hidden part of the watch and L's eyes grew wide with realization as he saw the small piece of paper, and the pen Light gabbed from his pocket.

If I could do it all again

It was times like this that L wished he never became L, never chased after Kira. Times like this when Light wished he never became Kira, never got the notebook.

I would change most every single thing

"I... wouldn't have picked it up, you know? I wouldn't have if you..." Light trailed off, looking at L's scared eyes.

I would let you

L laid down in defeat and Light froze. There was no way this could happen, no way L could give up!

Kiss me

Light gave L a kiss.

Kill me

Light wrote down L.

Your kiss is torture

A tear ran down L's cheek as Light kissed him.

But killing me would be too easy

He could have stopped Light from writing, but he couldn't take the torture anymore.

Our tragedy

Light stopped writing, thinking back on everything that happened. "We have one heck of a story, don't we?" L only nodded in return.

Seems to be killing everything it sees

Raye Penber. Naomi Misora. Lind L Taylor. Higuchi Kyosuke.

Like death itself

Ryuk laughed.

This valentine still looms

L was still alive, and took the chance to pull out the knife. He held it at Light's shocked face. Fear going from his to Light's eyes.

In the darkest hour, the killing moon

The moonlight shone through the room, upon Light's shocked face, and shining L's dark eyes.

If I could do it all again

"I... I wouldn't have chosen this case, you know? If you..." L trailed off, looking into Light's scared eyes.

I would let you

Light dropped the pen and L froze up. There was no way this could happen, no way Light could give up!

Kiss me

L gave Light a kiss.

Kill me

He put the knife to Light's neck.

Your kiss is torture

A tear ran down Light's cheek.

But killing me would be too easy

Light could have taken the knife away, but he needed to stop the torture.

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)

L dropped the knife as he and Light kissed more passionately.

Kill me (This feeling's haunting)

The pen and knife fell off the bed.

Your kiss is torture

Tears streamed down their faces.

But killing me would be too easy

It was so easy. A pen and paper. A knife.

Killing me would be too easy

And yet they couldn't.

Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives

"Don't look at me like that. When you do I... I can see all the pain I caused you." Light explained.

My eyes went blind

"We have the same eyes."

Believe when I say

They couldn't believe anything that the other said, all they could do is try to stay alive.

Hell burns bright

"Tonight is awfully dark." L stated.

When this night dies

"That's because the darkness is coming for us."

Hell burns bright

"We're both going to hell."

Kiss me

They kissed again.

Kill me

They picked up the pen.

Your kiss is torture

"Why do we have to love each other?" L asked.

But killing me would be too easy

"Because we were meant to kill each other."

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)

They kissed even harder.

Kill me (This feeling's haunting)

Light wrote down his first name.

Your kiss is torture

"I love you so much, L."

But killing me would be too easy

"But we both must die to end it all."

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)

They kissed one last time.

Kill me (This feeling's haunting)

They both wrote their own last names.

Your kiss is torture

"I love you too, Light."

But killing me would be too easy

"I'm so sorry, L."

Killing me would be too easy

Hours later the Task Force got worried when neither L nor Light came to work on the Kira case. Soichiro went to check on them and found them lying on the bed in each other's arms. There was a piece of paper on the bed that read: L Lawliet, peaceful death, Light Yagami, peaceful death.

"Th-They... They're both gone... It was all... Too easy."

Too easy, too easy, too easy, too easy


End file.
